The grant application is for the continuation of a two year program which was originally funded through the O.E.O. The objectives of the program will be multifaceted. Having acquired a somewhat comprehensive and detailed expertise in the programatic area, the goals will continue along the lines, established in the initial grant. The objectives of the program will be to assist the chronic alcoholic and their families as well as individuals with a drinking problem, to alleviate the actual and possible socio/economic problems brought on by alcoholism. Emphasis will be placed on case finding, group therapy, supportive services for the total family including outreach, education, prevention, and the creation of a liaison between training agencies for movement of alcoholics into the employment market. One other objective would be education of young people on effects and causes of alcoholism. Methods to be utilized in the implementation of the program will be traditional utilizing established counseling and educational practices. Innovative methods in the one to one contact component of program operation will be developed by the counsellor as circumstances warrant.